


Oretachi no Monogatari (Our Story)

by MajiTenshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Language, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Overprotectiveness, Possessiveness, Probable Comedy, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiTenshi/pseuds/MajiTenshi
Summary: Yahiko Tendo and Nagato Uzumaki have been friends ever since daycare. There was never a time where you would see them apart. Yahiko would always be there to protect Nagato even if it means to kill. Nagato would always be there to spoil Yahiko and be the shoulder to lean on. Feelings are acknowledged, Puberty happens, fluff is thrown here and there, and secrets are kept to the point of bursting... But will keeping everything in be enough?





	Oretachi no Monogatari (Our Story)

"Freak!"  
  
Laughed the children around one defenseless red haired child. Rounded up on the corner and blocked by 3 boys his age whom were stronger and taller than him, he had no choice but to crouch into a ball and cry. The children in the daycare were divided into two, either busy playing with others or picking on the red haired child. Being called "Freak" and "Weirdo" we're just words and the child didn't mind, but being constantly poked on and having his hair pulled just to tease him was another.  
Being the new kid in town, he didn't know anyone. He can't call out to anyone. He was alone, cornered, and crying. A chubby child approached him and made a move to grab him.  
  
"Come on freak, show us your eyes." The children behind him agreed. He whimpered as he protected his head with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever deity up above that was listening to end this.  
  
"Hey! Leave him alone!" A new voice came in  
  
"Yikes, it's Yahiko."   
  
"Come on! Before we get into trouble!" 3 pairs of feet could be heard thudding away as though they were going to be chased by some rabid dog.  
  
"Hey." The voice, that was described as "Yahiko", said gently as he went near the tiny ball. The red head flinched in fear as he braced himself to be hit. Yahiko was tilted his head in confusion at this and grabbed the smaller's arms and yanked them open.  
  
"W-what are you-?!" The red head squeaked. The face before his was scrunched in curiosity and seriousness. Through the bangs that covered half of his face, from forehead to the bridge of his nose, he could see that this Yahiko person's hair is bright and orange hair and that he has chocolate brown eyes. If it weren't for his bangs, their eyes would've been in contact.   
  
"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Yahiko asked with full concern. He looked at the arms he grabbed and was relieve to only find scratches and nothing serious on the pale skin. Then again, he looked at those arms and noticed how they were too thin making the other child look a bit scrawny. But who was he to talk when, as his mother told him, every meal they have was wolfed down by his growing body.  
  
"No... It's ok, I'm used to this." The red head answered with timidity. Yahiko frowned at the answer and inched closer to inspect the red head more. The red head wasn't used to the closeness of the other so he backed himself further into the corner, only to bump his head with a 'Thud'. The chocolate eyed kid chuckled at the red head as he ducked his head in pain and whimpered.  
  
"You're such a klutz." Yahiko snickered.  
  
"I... I'm sorry." The red head mumbled while nursing the tiny bump on the back of his head. Yahiko shook his head and then went back to looking at the red head with seriousness.  
  
"They shouldn't be doing that to you. What's their deal anyway?" The red head tilted his head and saw anger and concern. He was confused.  
  
_'Why would anyone be angry or concerned for me?_ ' Ran through his head as he answered the question.  
  
"Its because of my eyes." He mumbled. Yahiko blinked and squinted to look closely, but the other child's bangs were a hindrance.  
  
"May I see them?" He asked in curiosity with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Y-you-!" He tried to get his arms to cover them again, but they were held together by Yahiko's hand. For such a young child, he was surprisingly strong or the red head was just too lanky and weak. Either way, he couldn't retrieve his arms back.  
  
"There is no 'you can't'." Yahiko teased as he used his free hand to lift the troublesome bangs. The red head, whom was in state of shock at how fast things were moving, wasn't able to close his eyes just in time. Yahiko looked at the eyes of the other and was in shock. Before him, a pair of amethyst orbs shone brightly and looked back in his chocolate ones. The eyes that seemed to be glowing with life under his gaze. The red head couldn't move. Both children were still for a few moments, one remained in shock as he anticipated some form of name-calling or teasing from the other child  while the orange-haired child was in a trance. Yahiko blinked rapidly as though the spell was broken and backed away. The red head felt his arms were released. And quick as whip did he crossed his arms to cover his eyes.  
  
"I told you you can't. My eyes are-!"  
  
"Pretty." Yahiko says quietly. The amethyst-eyed child blinked as he found himself confounded at what the orange haired child had said. He lowered his arms and met the other child's eyes again. This time,though, his bangs weren't interfering with the connection.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your eyes look pretty cool" Yahiko grinned and sat in front of him, like an Indian seat.  
  
"Th-thank you... That's... the first time someone ever said that to me, other than my family." The red head admitted as he twiddled with his thumbs. Yahiko continued grinning at him before offering his hand.  
  
"My name is Tendo Yahiko." The red head took the hand timidly and gave it a light shake.  
  
"I'm Uzumaki Nagato."   
  
"Nagato huh? Well Nagato, you're in luck because from now on, we're friends." Yahiko declared while standing up and offering his hand once more.  
  
"Oh no, I don't want to be a drag to you." Nagato says sheepishly as he lowered his head.   
  
"Hey!" The chocolate eyed child crouch down and slammed both palms on the wall trapping Nagato's head. This caught Nagato's attention as he jumped at the shock and looked at Yahiko in the eye.  
  
"I don't want those bullies to hurt you. And I don't like people hurting my friends. We're friends now. Don't worry. I'll protect you, Nagato." Said person could feel himself cry in happiness. He made his first friend at the daycare. Nagato gave a smile of his own and nodded. Yahiko stood up once more offering his hand. Nagato smiled and took the hand as he stood. The two children played together happily and went to get to know each other more. When the day ended and it was time for them to go. Parent's began to call for their children whom rushed to their arms. Seeing that their parents were already there to fetch them, Yahiko and Nagato exchange smiles and did their friendship sign. A sign wherein their forefinger and middle finger interlock with the other person's.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Nagato." Yahiko grinned.  
  
"Yeah. See you, Yahiko." Nagato smiled as they wave to each other as they parted ways.


End file.
